


A Whole New World

by EldritchSandwich



Series: RavenHawk and Dove [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Camp, Cheerleaders, Cheesy, Comedy, F/F, High School, Horror, Paranormal Investigators, Sexy Sandwich, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: A buxom cheerleader is saved from certain death at the hands of a monstrous serial killer...but do her two beautiful rescuers have something even worse in store for her?No, actually, they don't. They mostly just want to fuck. Spoiler alert.





	A Whole New World

As she and her saviors stood over the hulking, bloodied body of her attacker, the busty blonde in the red and white cheerleading uniform struggled to catch her breath. "O...omigosh...thank you! If you hadn't gotten here when you did, he...he would have killed me!" She pouted. "I still can't believe that bastard Chad, running away and leaving me at the mercy of this freaky slasher movie guy...oh, why did I listen to him? We never should have snuck off to have sex in this abandoned pudding factory!"

"Well hey, let this be a lesson about letting guys pressure you into things, I guess," the shorter one in the gothic schoolgirl outfit said.

The gorgeous blonde huffed. "Oh, don't worry! Between Chad and this weirdo, I'm just about ready to swear off boys for good!"

Her other rescuer, the tall, muscular one in the leather jacket holding the bloodied fire axe in one hand and the would-be killer's severed head—catcher's mask still attached—in the other, shared a significant glance with her partner, then cleared her throat. "You know, the employee locker room is right through there. If you want to get cleaned up..."

The blonde looked down at her tight, half-naked body, her smooth skin and nubile curves coated with blood from when the girl with the axe had chopped off the slasher's head as he loomed over her. "Oh, yeah. That's probably a good idea, huh?"

The three young women headed through the door to the locker room, the tall, butch one dropping the killer's severed head in one of the sinks as the blonde started to strip unselfconsciously out of her blood-soaked cheer uniform. She turned on one of the showerheads against the far wall, and as she waited for the spray to get warm she looked back at her rescuers. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw them stripping out of their clothes too.

"Sorry, you don't mind, do you?" the goth one asked. "We're really sweaty from the fight, and..."

The blonde shook her head. "Oh! No, of course not." She giggled. "I mean, I'm a cheerleader! I shower with other girls all the time!"

The other two girls shared a glance, then a grin. The blonde turned her attention back toward the water, only occasionally glancing over at her saviors as they stripped. While neither one of them had her athletic, busty physique, they were both pretty damn cute; the goth girl was petite, with porcelain skin and a perky body, while the butch girl's ruddy brown skin put the sculpted muscles of her arms, thighs, and six-pack abs in sharp relief.

When the blonde realized she was staring, she shook her head and turned back to step under the spray. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as the hot water cascaded over her naked body, washing away the blood and the sweat and the tension. She heard footsteps on the tile, then the showerhead next to hers hiss on. She glanced over to find her two saviors under the same showerhead, stroking each other's slick skin as they too washed away sweat and blood. When the butch girl's lips descended on her partner's neck to elicit a quiet moan, the blonde sucked in a gasp. When the two girls turned to her, she blushed.

"I didn't realize you two were, um..."

"Is that a problem?" the goth girl asked almost teasingly as her lesbian lover's arms stroked her stomach. The blonde shook her head.

"No, of course not!" She licked her lips. "I mean, like I said, I'm a cheerleader. It's not like I've never...fooled around with girls before..."

Her saviors shared a glance, then a grin. They turned to face her as the butch girl's hands slid up to play with her girlfriend's perky boobs, cupping them from below and teasing the hard pink nipples and giving the blonde an unobstructed view of her sweet little body. The blonde licked her lips, and the goth girl smiled.

"Oh really?" she purred. "What kinds of things have you done with girls, exactly?"

The blonde bit her lip as she watched the two lovers' hands glide over each other's wet curves. "Oh, just um, you know...making out, and...rubbing on each other's legs and...playing with each other's boobs and...stuff like that..."

"Mm, that sounds like fun," the goth girl said breathily as her lover's fingers slid down toward her shaved pussy. "Did that turn you on?" The blonde nodded, barely even realizing she'd been scooting closer until the goth girl's hand slid up to her elbow. "So you like kissing girls, hm?"

The blonde licked her lips, so tantalizingly close to the pretty goth's now. "Well..."

Whatever her answer would have been, it dissolved into a moan as the goth girl leaned forward and claimed her lips in a soft, slow, wet, commanding open-mouthed kiss. Warm fingers guided her by the wrists, and soon she was exploring the goth girl's firm breasts with her hands. Soon the goth girl pulled back, letting her butch lover claim the blonde's lips in an even more intense kiss, their tongues dueling for supremacy even as the blonde moaned into the dominant girl's mouth. She felt the goth girl's lips kissing down her throat, down to gently lick and suck at her stiff, sensitive nipples, then down even farther...by the time the blonde realized what was happening, she was already whimpering in pleasure as the goth girl's tongue lapped at the wet, tingling slit between her legs.

"Have you ever had a girl eat you out before?" the butch girl asked, and the blonde's shaking head was met with a grin. "Well you're in luck...she's amazing at it..."

The blonde moaned. She certainly was...the goth girl was alternating teasing kisses and firm sucks on her clit with full, deep tonguing of her sweet folds and leaving her a moaning, squirming wreck. As the goth girl's lips returned to her clit and the butch girl's fingers began to roll her nipples, the blonde let out a squeal. "Omigosh, I...I'm coming, I'm gonna...aaaah!" She felt herself tighten and seize, electricity racing through her body and a river of juices squirting from her sex that the goth girl eagerly gulped down. As the goth girl pulled back the blonde's legs gave out, sending her to her knees on the warm tile. That happened to put her face to face with the goth girl, who pulled her in for the most savage, tongue-twisting kiss yet, the blonde moaning as she tasted her own cum on her lips.

The goth girl pulled away, and now the blonde was staring at something else...the butch girl's dark, trimmed bush, slicked down by the water and shiny and sticky with something else. The blonde looked up to find the butch girl grinning down at her. "Come on, you know you want to..."

The blonde licked her lips. Then, with the extra help of the goth girl's gentle hand on the back of her head, she leaned forward and licked the butch girl's lips instead. The taste that hit her tongue was different from her own, a little muskier, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it made her want to lean in and take another lick...and another...and another...

The butch girl let out a groan and grabbed the blonde's head, pulling her in and pushing that wriggling, exploring tongue deep inside. The blonde was all too happy to comply, especially when the goth girl started sucking on her neck and sliding two fingers into her aching pussy. The blonde moaned and redoubled her efforts, feeling another orgasm approaching even as the juices flowing from the butch girl's sex into her mouth heralded hers.

"Oh, fuck yes," the butch girl groaned, "yes, agh, fuck!" The blonde squealed as the butch girl's cum flooded her mouth, which combined with the goth girl's skilled fingering was enough to push her over the top as well. Soon they were all in a pile on the floor, clean and dirty and giggling.

"Omigosh," the blonde sighed. "That was...really good!"

The other two girls shared a glance, then a grin.

"Why don't we get dressed and get out of here?" the butch girl said.

Soon enough they were dry and clothed; the blonde's outfit still had blood on it, but at least her body was clean. Well, clean and exhausted. When they headed back into the employee break room, the blonde's eyes went wide. "Um, did he always have a, you know..." She pointed down at the psycho killer's body, which was, er, pointing right back at them.

The butch girl chuckled as she held his head aloft. "Yeah, well, see, you can't actually kill a slasher. Cutting the head off paralyzes them, but he can still see and hear."

The blonde's eyes went wide. Then...with his head in the sink, he'd been watching the whole time they were...she shivered.

"Don't worry," the goth girl said, "we're gonna cremate the body and put the head in a block of Lucite. We've done it before."

The blonde shook her head. "Wow. There's like a whole world out there I don't even know about. Like...zombies and demons and stuff..."

"Vampires, werewolves, witches, mummies, yeah, it's all real," the butch girl said.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know how I can go back to my old life after this. I mean, I'm about to graduate high school and then...I was gonna go to college, and marry Chad, and have kids, but...how can I do that now that I realize everything I thought I knew about the world was wrong?" She turned toward her saviors. "You two...this is what you do, isn't it? I know you're not from Daisy Falls, and you showed up in town just after the murders started...you're like some sort of...monster hunters, aren't you?"

The butch girl nodded. "Yeah, something like that. I'm Melanie Blackhawk, but you can call me Hawk. This is my partner, Raven St. James."

The blonde raised her eyebrows. "Hawk and Raven, huh? That's cute." She chuckled. "It's also kind of a funny coincidence. My name's Stacy...Stacy Dove."

Hawk and Raven shared a glance, then a grin. "Dove," Hawk said, "we've got a proposition for you..."


End file.
